The invention relates to a shock-absorbing device, inter alia for absorbing impact energy (the latter term being non-limiting and being applicable inter alia to vibrations). The invention finds particular application in the construction of vehicle fenders.
The main object of the invention is to increase the absorption possibilities of such shock-absorbing devices.